


James finds out.

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Life is a mess [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds out about Snow and Red.   Can they protect one another against his reaction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	James finds out.

[](http://s567.beta.photobucket.com/user/SoLivia99/media/Caughtbutworththefight600x340.jpg.html)


End file.
